


Missed You

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Episode: s04e13 Escape From Kadavo, Prompt Fill, do not copy to another site, kiss/miss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Cody missed his partners while they were... held up.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72
Collections: KOTP December Event 2020





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Second week of December prompt fill for the KotP discord server. This week's prompt was kiss/miss.

It had been the longest week of Cody’s young life. First, he hadn’t been allowed to go _with_ his partners on the undercover mission, and _then_ — Of course they end up captured. Of kriffing course.

And Cody had no karking clue where they were.

Getting the comm from Wolffe informing him that the Wolfpack had his generals and their _vod_ with them was the relief of a lifetime. He still had to wait a couple rotations before the they got a chance to meet up again, but at least he knew they were safe.

When the time came, and they were _finally_ together in friendly space, it was hard to contain himself. He was the Marshal Commander, though. His men wouldn’t look down on him for being eager to see his beloveds returned to them, but he still had an image to keep up.

Even still, Cody waited (only somewhat impatiently) in the hangar for the transport to dock the _Negotiator_. The pilot guided them in steadily, setting down with as much gentleness as those transports were capable of. The doors opened, revealing a General Kenobi and Captain Rex who only looked a little worse for wear, all things considered.

Cody couldn’t stop himself from rushing forward and all but throwing himself at Obi-Wan and Rex. Cody tugged both of them in close, an arm around each of their shoulders. Twin sighs of relief escaped them as some of their weight fell onto Cody. He shouldered it easily.

He turned his head, pressing a kiss first to Rex’s temple and then to Obi-Wan’s. There were bandages on their necks.

“I missed you both,” he told them with a squeeze. They didn’t flinch, but Cody could tell it was a near thing.

He backed off, prepared with the excuse of wanting to get a better look at them.

“You’re alright?” he asked, eyeing the various bandages he could see on his Jedi. Rex’s own injuries were harder to clock with him in his armor.

The two exchanged a furtive glance that ended with Obi-Wan nodding for both of them.

“We’re fine as we can be,” he offered.

Cody took that at face value, not wanting to fight over it. He could tell that was only a partial truth, though, and he planned to get more information that the deflection Obi-Wan had just given him. Perhaps Wolffe or his medic would tell him more if he asked enough.

“Come on,” he said instead. “Let’s get the both of you settled. Though I hope you realize Helix will want a proper look at the both of you before long.”

Rex paused and resisted slightly in Cody’s hold as he attempted to steer them from the hangar.

“But— What about the 501st? I have to get back to General Skywalker and Commander Tano. Torrent will be waiting—”

Cody pulled him along, equally gentle and firm where he needed to be.

“Kix has put you on a brief medical leave and recorded that you will be recuperating in bed for a couple rotations before the legion ships out again. He did not, however, specify _which_ bed you’ll be occupying.” Cody smiled, a conspiratorial glint in his eye. Rex blinked before a tiny smile grew on his own face.

“That’s good,” he agreed as they made their way for the generals quarters. “I think we both could do with the rest.”

Cody smiled back, feeling a twinge of sadness lace his expression.

“Yeah,” he said, a little belatedly. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, I have a discord server where I talk about writing and fics and such. If you're interested, want to talk and hang out, or just wanna say hi, come on by! [Here's the link.](https://discord.gg/ZNhmHqQHeH)


End file.
